Stones
by Jax Malcolm
Summary: A Raichu tells about how she gets abandoned by her trainer just because she evolved too soon.


Author's note: Okay, so I felt like writing something angsty. ^_^ Oh yeah, I don't own Pokémon. There.  
  
*~*  
  
"Stay! Don't follow me! Stay!"  
  
How could I follow you? You tied me to a rope, then to a tree. Do I look like a dog to you!?  
  
"Good!"  
  
I watched him walk away. So I made a few mistakes! Would that be any reason to do this to me!? And to think, it all started when he bought that stupid, blue rock he called a Thunder Stone.  
  
"Hey, Pikachu!" I remembered him saying. "Look what I bought! A nice Thunder Stone! Now I can get you to evolve so you can be stronger!"  
  
I looked at the stone curiously. Personally, I didn't like the idea of evolving, but I figured, whatever made my master happy was fine for me.  
  
I looked into his eyes as he paused. He obviously remembered the first time he saw me. In the middle of Viridian Forest. I had always been a curious little Pikachu, and I wanted to see what that strange creature was as he walked through the tall grass. He was muttering something about "Caterpie" when he saw me. He immediately brought out Squirtle, which was too easy for me, but Rattata had weakened me enough for him as he threw a PokéBall at me. The next thing I knew, I was inside that strange thing.  
  
He sighed. Then smiled.  
  
"It's for the better."  
  
He touched the stone to me. I felt myself grow and change. I've heard about the creature I became. The electric mouse. Raichu.  
  
He was so proud of my evolution, but I soon learned that it wasn't actually me he was after: it was my strength.  
  
You see, he had this crazy idea that evolutions are stronger than the form before it. Well, it is if you're patient enough to wait until your Pokémon grows a bit more. He evolved me too soon, and I didn't get to learn the attacks that he wanted: Swift and Thunder.  
  
I remember that match. He called me out against a girl with a Cloyster. He was confident that he'd win.  
  
"Raichu! Thunder!" I heard him say.  
  
My heart began to pound. I didn't know how to use Thunder! What would he do if he found out?  
  
"Raichu!" He sounded impatient.  
  
"Rai?" I squeaked in fear.  
  
"Cloyster! Hydro Pump!" The girl ordered.  
  
I felt the pain of the high-pressured water hitting me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I struggled to get up.  
  
I heard the next order. "Raichu! Swift!"  
  
"Chu?" I weakly replied.  
  
"Cloyster! Surf!" The girl said.  
  
I felt gallons of water pound on me. I then felt as if I would pass out any minute.  
  
"Raichu! Don't you have any useful attack!?" My master snapped.  
  
"Rai...." I looked down, not seeing the last Hydro Pump that had been ordered by the girl. I didn't seem to notice the order at all.  
  
The only thing I knew was that I blacked out.  
  
And then, there I was. Tied to a tree by a rope around my neck, being treated like a dog. He made his way down the path, not stopping or turning as I squeaked for him.  
  
'Don't leave me! Come back! Please! I'm sorry!' I squeaked, hoping he'd at least notice my soft "Raichu"'s, "Rai"'s, and "Chu"'s.  
  
But he didn't come back. I managed to chew the ropes off and tried to follow him by going in the direction he did, but I knew that there was no point in doing so. It was night; I was weak, and he could have been anywhere by now.   
  
I was scared stiff that night. I was always with the Pikachu pack or with my master, not alone in the middle of nowhere like I was then. I wandered, afraid to fall asleep since I knew the stories of the Houndoom that attacked at night. I didn't know where I was or if Houndoom were really in the area, but I ended up under another tree and fast asleep when the moon nearly finished her climb to the top of the night sky.  
  
"Oh! You poor thing!"  
  
I woke up to a sweet-sounding voice. A girl was over me, looking at me, noticing the injuries from the last battle which my former master failed to tend to.  
  
"Don't you worry, now," she said. "You just come with me, and I'll get you to Nurse Joy."  
  
She held up a PokéBall, and I stared at it. Do I dare go with her, right after some other human abandoned me? Something about her seemed honest and caring. I think she really cares about my condition.... Yes. Yes, I'll go.  
  
I let myself be pulled into the girl's PokéBall. I only remember the insides of the PokéBall before I ended up in the care of a familiar woman, Nurse Joy, and her Chansey.  
  
I was with that girl ever since. She didn't care that I didn't know Swift or Thunder but instead taught me Thunderbolt. She really cared and was always gentle to me. After all, Raichu was her favorite Pokémon.  
  
Should I hate that rock called the Thunder Stone? After all, because of it, my former master abandoned me just like that. But then again, happiness comes from things that you least expect, and this was proven true. Maybe my former master made a good decision after all....  
  
*~*  
  
Author's note #2: O_o; Don't ask.... 


End file.
